matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntsman Series
The Huntsman Series is a group of novels following the adventures of former Australian SAS specialist Jack West Jr, aka, the Huntsman. Stories Novels #''Seven Ancient Wonders'' (October, 2005) - 7 Deadly Wonders in the United States. #''The Six Sacred Stones'' (October, 2007) #''The Five Greatest Warriors'' (October, 2009) #''The Four Legendary Kingdoms'' (October 2016) #''The Three Secret Cities'' (October 2018) #''Untitled'' - (2020) Short Stories *''Jack West Jr and the Hero's Helmet'' (September 2016) - Set as a short prequel to the series Main Characters The leading characters appearing throughout the series are: Jack "Huntsman" West Jr: The main protagonist of the series, he is a former Australian SAS soldier whose work usually ends up with him trying to save the world. [[Zoe Kissane|'Zoe "Princess" Kissane']]: A member of Jack's team and representative of Ireland, as well as his love interest and later wife. [[Lily West|'Lily West']]: Jack's adopted daughter and one of the twin Oracles of Siwa, whom the team raises from infancy. [[Max Epper|'Max "Wizard" Epper']]: Jack's longtime friend and mentor, and the team's representative for Canada. [[Zahir al Abbas|'Zahir "Pooh Bear" al Abbas']]: A member of Jack's team and representative of the UAE. [[Benjamin Cohen|'Benjamin "Stretch" Cohen']]: A member of Jack's team and a former member of the Israeli Mossad. [[Sky Monster|'"Sky Monster"']]: The unnamed pilot from Jack's team and representative of New Zealand. [[Alby Calvin|'Alby Calvin']]: Lily's best friend and confidant, who is a mathematical and astrological genius. [[Iolanthe Compton-Jones|'Iolanthe Compton-Jones']]: A member of the British Royal family who is initially against Jack's team but later joins them. [[Mabel Merriweather|'Mae Merriweather']]: Jack's mother who is an expert historian. [[Anthony DeSaxe|'Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe']]: A former King of the Four Legendary Kingdoms who is inspired to join Jack and his team. Future Stories Reilly has confirmed that he will write further stories involving Jack West Jr down to "the one something something". Following the events of The Three Secret Cities, one more trial, the Trial of the Mountains, remains before the Omega Event, which will likely be the primary focus of the sixth novel while the final will likely involve the Omega Event. Potential focus points of the future of the series include a note regarding "unusual trees", while another element briefly mentioned by Mendoza during The Four Legendary Kingdoms but not expanded upon is something referred to as a Life Stone. The short story, Jack West Jr and the Hero's Helmet, also contains unanswered elements that may contribute to the future of the Huntsman series; the Knife of Osiris, which was referred to as a keyblade by an assassin working for an unknown master. Within a Facebook post regarding the film rights to The Great Zoo of China, Reilly commented that he doesn't feel that Temple allows for the opportunity to have a sequel, but suggested that William Race could one day appear in a Jack West story. On Reilly's birthday in 2018, he revealed on Facebook that he intends to release the sixth Huntsman novel in 2020. [1] Some elements of the Trial of the Mountains are revealed during The Three Secret Cities from both the Zeus papyrus and other suggested references throughout the novel. The trial is noted to involve "five iron mountains" with shafts leading from them down into the Earth, and "five bladed keys" must be used to open the doors to a "supreme labyrinth". The identity of some of these iron mountains may have been included in Iolanthe's suggestions for what she believed to be the Altar of the Cosmos, including Mount Kilimanjaro, Mount Olympus and Mount Blanc. The bladed keys may include the Knife of Osiris. Returning antagonists as rivals to Jack's team will almost certainly include Sphinx and his entourage (Dion, Mendoza, Chloe and the Knights of the Golden Eight), and, based on Alby's suspicions at the end of The Three Secret Cities, the Order of the Omega. Trivia * This is the second series Matthew Reilly created. * With the release of The Four Legendary Kingdoms, the appearance of Shane Schofield and Mother from the Scarecrow Series (with some other details from that series being mentioned) confirms that both series are set in the same fictional universe. **A connection to the Scarecrow series had already been implied but not confirmed; Sean "Astro" Miller first appeared in the novella Hell Island as a supporting character, and would later appear in a supporting role in both The Six Sacred Stones and The Five Greatest Warriors. *Matthew Reilly has mentioned that William Race from Temple could one day appear in the Huntsman series, suggesting that the events of the stand-alone novel are also set within the Huntsman series universe. **If this becomes reality, this will also create another connection to the Scarecrow series, where Temple's Supernova has been mentioned. *During The Three Secret Cities, Iolanthe notes Elizabeth I had a diary recounting that she and Roger Ascham went to a chess tournament in Constantinople, though the events there were unrecorded. This fits with Reilly's novel The Tournament, revealing it is set in the same fictional universe as the Huntsman and Scarecrow series. References *http://matthewreilly.com/ Category:Series Category:Content